Misfit Souls
by Jacob Taz
Summary: There are new evils to the world so Clockwork intrust Dani and two unlikely allies to help Lord death and his students save it. T for language and violence


**Misfit souls**

**Prolong**

_A sound soul dwells within a sound mind and a sound body._

Deep in the Ghost Zone, a mystical place where the spirits of the dead wander , was a clock tower in shambles floating amongst the purple and green swirls and inside was the most powerfulness ghost ever Clockwork Master of Time a very old and wise ghost. He was a blue skinned ghost with red eyes, a scar running across one. He had a purple cloak flowing behind him he also had a working ticking grandfather clocked running down his chest to waist. He was ever switching from baby, man, and elder holding his staff.  
Currently he was watching the time stream of a world that might become. Where the world's major cites were rampage by rogue ghost, vampires, werewolves, witches, and monsters.

The scene then switched to a 14 year old girl. Her green radioactive eyes burned against her tan skin and white hair. The girl was also dressed in a black dress shirt under a white vest that both stop at the midriff, she also had a black and white checkered skirt and a black cloak from what was seen she was extremely fit and beautiful; currently she was fighting a ghost with blue skin and fangs using an ice broad sword. Her name is Dani Phantom

The scene changed again to show a ghost that appeared 14 years old. He was unusually pale, had neon green hair and eyes. He was skinny but there was definite muscle there he was also good looking. He was dressed as a pirate. With black cargo pants, green shirt and a black pirate jacket over it, and a pirate hat. In that moment in time he was fighting a vampire with red hair and her shape shifting servant using two ghostly green and black flintlock pistols and two pirate blades at his waist. His name is Youngblood

The scene then changes again to a 15 year old cat boy or neko. He had gold cat eyes, black spiky hair that had black cat ears peaking out and caramel skin, he was also very well built and handsome. He was wearing a black cargo pants with a cat tail sticking out, golden tight fitting shirt with the sleeves rip off under a black sleeveless hoodie showing off his arm muscles. He was fighting 2 witch's one dressing as if she was a mouse and the other a frog, with a war axe the handle black and the blades glowing gold. His name was Taz the Cat.

Clockwork then turns away from the screen and toward an opening portal in which Lord Death came slightly bouncing out of. Lord Death was a pitch black figure with no real body he also had a mask on. He was the founder of DWMA "Deaths Weapons Meister Academy. A school made for kids who can turn to weapons and meister who wield them to fight against evil. ((Taz note: I'm not exactly good at describing lord death so look up "lord death soul eater")).

"Lord Death" Clockwork said bowing slightly smiling.

"Howdy Clockwork" Lord Death spoke with a goofy voice.

"I see you haven't dropped that ridiculous voice." Clockwork said chuckling

"And you haven't stop meddling" Death said bending his body sideways and which Clockwork simply shrug.

"Moving on, I haven't called you just to exchange insults , how amusing it might be." Clockwork said turning the screen on to show the images.

"So the faith of the world is yet again in the hands of 3 children." Death said finally as the screen turn blank.

"Yes it seems that way my friend" Clockwork said waving his hand again. "Lucky for us you only have to find two of the three".

"Yes Taz is a price student at the academy even wi—"Whatever Death was going to say was cut off by clockwork.

"Send him to collect the others as soon as you get back".

"Why the rush to collect them"

"What you have just seen will happen within a year unless they stop it". Clockwork said turning to the screen.

"I hope they can stand under the pressure" Death said exiting through the portal.

"So do I. So do I"

**Hello everyone out there sorry to any one who wanted "Jump's Shadows" to continue I just couldn't think of a plot for it and then I start thinking of Dani and well yeah I changed it's now it's A Soul Eater X Danny Phantom with little hints to other shows. There will be Danny and Titans crossover it's timeline would run the same as this one because I hope to do one big crossover. Anyway please please review or Favorite and Follow all that jazz.**


End file.
